Bountiful
by VirKatJol
Summary: What happened after Vala and Cam went to bed at his parents house in Kansas. Written for kissbingo square Greetings: Goodnight.


Title: Bountiful

Author: virkatjol

Rating: PG

Summary: What happened after Vala and Cam went to bed at his parents house in Kansas. Written for kissbingo square Greetings: Goodnight.

Pairing: Cam/Vala

Disclaimer: I don't own them but Vala owns my soul. She Stole it. She's a good thief.

A/N: OMG I'm branching out to Stargate fic too… This is not a Canon pairing I guess, But I ship Vala with EVERYONE. Annnnnd part of me can't help but want her with Cam… Call it my silly Farscape Shipper heart. This is UN-BETA'd because my BETA pickgems has disowned me for writing this… heeee. HOWEVER Valhallalilly Loves it. She's with me about the Farscape thing though. LULZ

The stair creaked and she stopped short, holding her position and waiting to see if it woke anyone. When the silence continued to permeate the air she slowly lowered her foot to the next step. She wasn't familiar with this house, but she was familiar with the art of stealth. Her body weight hardly worked against her and she leaned more of it against the railing as she worked her way to the main level.

She was bored and lonely and it was only nine o'clock at night. Who went to sleep that early? She knew that Cameron wasn't out yet. He was boring and a goody two shoes but he was used to a high adrenaline life. Vala hadn't counted on him not being closer to her.

Her feet finally made contact with the wooden floor and she tip toed into the living room where she knew Cam would be laying on the conch. The lights were all off but the glow that shone through the windows allowed her to see enough to navigate.

"I know you're there, Vala." Cam tipped his head back and rolled his eyes as her shoulder slumped in disappointment.

"How'd you know?" She hustled over to him and flopped down on the couch sitting across his thighs.

"I'm an expert at sneaking in and around this house and you stepped on the fourth step. I heard the distinct creaking sound." He tossed his arm above his head and let his cheek fall against his bicep. Her face was a mask of indecision. Vala always had a plan, what was she up to?

"I'm bored." She picked up the hand that was resting on his belly and started playing with his fingers.

"You're supposed to be sleeping. That would alleviate the boredom." He just watched her play with his fingers. Her hands were gentle and soft as she explored his palm. A shiver of desire shot through him as she lifted his hand close to her mouth and examined it more closely. Her breath was warm against him and he was sure she'd be able to feel the rhythm of his pulse increase.

"It's too early to sleep. You have nice hands."

In typical, straightforward, Vala fashion she just made her observation and then moved on. Her hand released his onto her lap. The warmth of her thigh shocked him. All his hand felt was silky skin under his palm. He arched his head up to see what she was wearing. There wasn't any sign of short, just a baggy t-shirt that hung low on her chest. The material looked thin and worn and he could see her nipples peaking at the fabric.

"What-" He coughed trying to cover up his alarm. "What are you wearing?"

"My night shirt…" She shook her head at him and looked down. "It's a bit chilly in here. Want to cuddle?"

Vala didn't wait for an answer she let herself slide down the back of the couch and wedged her body between his and the cushions.

"Vala…"

"This is much better. You're warm." She took a deep breath in contentment and his scent made her smile. "You've showered."

"I tend to do that… This is highly inappropriate."

"You keeping me warm? I think they call that survival training, Cam. You don't want your teammate to freeze to death do you?"

"I don't want that, no. But I do want her to stay in her own bed." She wiggled around some more and her head pressed right up under his chin. Her hair was soft on his cheek and she had a fresh scent about her. Vala had her palm on his chest and her leg tossed across his groin. He could feel the heat of her thigh soaking through the lightweight material of his track pants.

"I missed you." She grinned and dug her chin into his chest to look up at him. Their faces were close now.

"So much that you are now stabbing me with your chin?"

She giggled and scooted around in the tight spot between his hard body and the soft couch. Her elbow jabbed him in his diaphragm as she found a better position so she could see his face and not hurt him. She heard him groan and quickly settled herself on him.

"That better?"

"You're still on top of me…"

"Most men wouldn't complain about that." She winked and wiggled again her face was a mere inches from his and she reached up to stroke his cheek. "You need to shave."

"I don't normally do that before I go to sleep." Her breath smelled minty and sweet and he wished that she wasn't quite so close. Her lips looked much to tempting as she just gazed up at him trying to goad him into a reaction to her playfulness.

"You never know when a sexy alien woman will end up in bed with you."

"How else would i fend her off if I shaved?"

"Well first of all you wouldn't want to do that. Second of all they are all far too determined to let a little fuzz stop them from what they want." She left his cheek and let her fingers glide across his ear and weave into his hair. It was slightly damp from the shower and it slipped along her hand as she stroked it.

"You really want me?" Cam sounded unconvinced.

"Of course."

"I'm not just available entertainment?"

"Well there is something to be said about two of those words. Available and entrainment…" She climbed up him further, her nose bumped his and she rubbed the bridge of his with the tip. She felt the unsteady breath leave him and she smiled.

"Vala…" His chest was heaving from the effort to keep still. She was so close and she felt warm and soft on his chest.

"Cameron." She closed the distance and connected their lips. The kiss was slow and gentle. She rubbed her mouth across his and he opened his lips for her. Her tongue teased his lower lip before retreating back into her mouth. She pulled back and smiled again. Then dipped back down to kiss him some more. His lips were perfection and the slight stubble on his chin irritated her smooth skin in a wonderful fashion. They kissed for what seemed like forever.

Vala pulled away, rubbed her nose against his and then popped off his body. She touched her fingers to his cheek once more, letting them stroke his jawline. She started to walk away but bent over and kissed him once more.

"Good night, Cam."

He just watched her leave, his body was frozen from the experience. Vala Mal Doran would always be an enigma to him. She'd probably not mention any of this again, just another night's relief from the boredom. He didn't mind, not really. He didn't know how much sleep he'd be getting now. The feel of her body was still a ghost beside him. The heat slowly fading into nothingness.

He heard the tell tale creak of the fourth step as she headed back upstairs and he smiled.

"Good night, Vala."

The End


End file.
